Keep Hope
by Lili-black89
Summary: Rencontre entre deux innocents dans la pire prison de tous les temps...


_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena Hale et le gardien Mr Walton.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Manque d'inspiration, j'en suis désolé. Et puis, pleins de problèmes personnels… veuillez m'en excuser ! Je me remets en route doucement ^^

Donc voici un one shoot. Dans un moment de déprime, cette histoire m'ai venu. Je vous préviens donc que ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Keep hope.**_

… Froid….

... Humide…

… Peur …

… Tristesse …

… Obscurité …

… Ténèbres ….

Tout est noir ici….

Les murs en pierre brut gris ternes sont remplis de griffures, de saleté et même parfois de sang provoqué par les détenus qui se tapaient la tête contre les murs lorsqu'ils perdaient la raison.

Les barreaux en fer sont à moitiés rouillés et sont espacés d'une vingtaine de centimètre. Large direz-vous ? Qui réussirait à s'évader d'ici ?

Nous étions entourés par un océan et des détraqueurs parcouraient régulièrement les couloirs.

Des cris retentissent… des hurlements d'agonie…

Seul un détenu n'hurlait pas.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et sales et avec une barbe hirsute emmêlée de saletés.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lisses et aux yeux bleus/verts qui semblaient presque briller dans l'obscurité quasi-totale du lieu passe devant lui, encadrée par deux détraqueurs.

Elle porte la tenue de détenue, blanche à rayure noires.

Ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes et le visage est livide par la peur.

Elle semblait ne pas avoir sa place ici.

Sirius Black regarda la jeune fille être poussée dans la cellule en face de la sienne par les détraqueurs, sans ménagement.

Elle alla s'assoir au fond de sa cellule, dans un coin sombre. Sirius ne l'entendit et ne la vit plus.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Sirius continuait de fixer la cellule face à lui. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas crié et n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture.

Quoique… il avait fait pareil lorsqu'il était arrivé ici….

Au bout d'un moment, il s'approcha des barreaux et scruta l'obscurité de la cellule voisine. Il distinguait vaguement les pieds de la jeune fille mais elle ne bougeait pas.

- Hey ! Héla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je sais que ce n'est pas appétissant mais tu devrais manger.

Il n'avait pas parlé ainsi depuis une éternité. Et à présent, sa gorge lui faisait mal tellement elle était sèche.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Il prit un morceau de pain rassis de son propre plateau et lui lança. Il dut l'atteindre car elle sursauta et Sirius put voir son visage paniqué.

- C'est moi ! Désolé, je croyais que…

Elle s'approcha des barreaux et le fixa de ses grands yeux.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

A ce moment-là, un hurlement aigue et horrible retentit jusqu'à côté d'eux.

- BELLA, LA FERME ! Cria Sirius.

La jeune fille sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur … Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle revint aux barreaux et s'assit en fixant Sirius.

- Elena Hale. Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu as fait quoi de mal pour être dans un quartier de haute sécurité ?

- J'ai tué un homme. Un membre du Ministère. Dit-elle, d'une voix douce et pourtant sèche. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- On m'accuse d'avoir tué des moldus et … une vermine.

- Et c'est vrai ?

Il la fixa intensément. C'était la première fois qu'on le lui demandait.

- Non mais pour la vermine, j'aurais bien voulu que ça le soit. Répondit-il, honnêtement. Il a vendu mes meilleurs amis à Voldemort alors qu'il se disait être notre ami…

Un silence se fit coupé par les hurlements qui résonnaient dans la prison.

- Et toi ? Reprit-il. C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je l'ai tué et je ne le regrette pas.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien sans ciller.

- Tu ne sembles pas être une meurtrière pourtant….

- Si ça peut les réconforter de m'envoyer ici…. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Tu fais partie des mangemorts ?

Son regard devint haineux et elle leva sa manche gauche mais aucun tatouage n'était gravé dans sa chair, juste des vilaines cicatrices aux avant-bras.

- Je les hais du plus profond de mon âme mais je peux mourir tranquille car j'en ai tué au moins un. Cracha-t-elle.

- Un espion dans le Ministère ?

Elle acquiesça et se frotta les yeux.

- Pour combien de temps t'ont-ils enfermé ici ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

- Perpétuité. Lâcha-t-elle. Tu poses beaucoup de questions alors que je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- Excuse-moi…. Sirius Black. Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à travers les barreaux.

Il sourit faiblement alors qu'Elena regardait la main avec crainte.

Elle soupira et tendit sa main elle aussi.

Le bout de leurs doigts se toucha et Elena sourit.

Leur contact fut brisé par un détraqueur qui passa entre les deux cellules.

Le regard d'Elena s'écarquilla et Sirius vit qu'elle n'était plus dans ce monde.

Un pleur de bébé retentit et Sirius plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, livide.

Sirius perdit la notion du temps. Nous devions être en hivers car la température était encore plus froide qu'à l'habitude et le soleil perçait que rarement à travers les nuages.

_Je ne suis pas coupable… je ne suis pas coupable…. Je ne suis pas coupable…._

- Tu as une femme, Sirius Black ? Demanda la voix d'Elena.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis la première et dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

- Non. Et toi ? En se rapprochant des barreaux.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- On a le temps. Répliqua Sirius dans un semi-rire.

- J'étais d'une famille qui prône les anciennes règles. Les femmes à la maison à s'occuper des enfants. Enfin, tu vois… A mes 18ans, mes parents m'ont fait épouser un homme… Malgré mes protestations, je dus l'épouser ou alors la mort m'attendait…. Je t'éviterais les détails… Un jour, alors que j'aidais notre elfe à préparer le repas…. Il… il rentra plus tôt que prévu…. Et alors qu'il… j'ai pris le couteau et je lui ai planté en plein cœur…

Sirius était resté silencieux.

- Je l'ai poignardé plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son sourire….

Sirius ne dit mot. Il ne savait que dire face à ce récit….

Il savait que les mariages forcés se faisaient couramment dans le milieu des Sangs Purs. Sa propre mère avait essayé mais il a fuit la maison familiale juste à temps. La pureté du sang…. Tu parle !

- Tu n'as pas eu de procès ? Demanda-t-il.

- On ne peut appeler ça un procès…. J'ai tué un membre du Ministère un point à la ligne. Et toi ?

- Je n'avais aucunes preuves de mon innocence…. Le coupable s'est enfuit sous sa forme animagus…. Un rat…. Je comprends pourquoi un rat maintenant… Cracha-t-il.

Un matin alors qu'un rayon de soleil frappait la cellule d'Elena, celle-ci se mit à chanter dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas mais elle chantait tellement bien que j'en fermai les yeux et réussit à espérer, à garder espoir….

Elle arrêta de chanter et fixa le plafond rêveusement.

- Les détraqueurs ne sentent pas la présence des animaux. Dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

- Les animagus aussi alors. Murmura Sirius avec une touche d'espoir.

Sans attendre, Sirius se transforma et l'homme sale, maigre et barbu disparu pour laisse place à un gros chien noir dont les côtes étaient visibles.

Il se sentit directement apaiser. Il sentait beaucoup moins la présence des détraqueurs autour d'eux.

Elena souriait à travers les barreaux de sa cellule.

- Dors. Dit-elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tu as besoin de repos.

Les nuages cachèrent le soleil et l'obscurité revint dans la cellule d'Elena.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et retourna au fond de sa cellule où l'obscurité la cachait.

Etre sous sa forme de chien aida énormément Sirius à tenir. Il se sentait presque revivre. Il arrivait à réfléchir et à garder la raison.

Il était tellement soulagé qu'il en oublia presque Elena…. Elena qu'il voyait de moins en moins.

Par moment, elle s'asseyait contre les barreaux et laissa quelques larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues.

Lorsqu'ils mangeaient, les détraqueurs quittaient les couloirs pour leurs laisser quelques minutes de répits.

Après le dîner, Sirius lui racontait quelques histoires drôles, les aventures qu'il avait vécues avec ses meilleurs amis, les Maraudeurs….

- J'aurais tellement voulu être dans cette école… Souffla-t-elle. Etre libre…

Elle se leva soudainement et prit son plateau qu'elle jeta violemment contre le mur en face d'elle.

Le verre d'eau qui s'y trouvait se brisa en mille morceaux et la nourriture vola dans le couloir.

Les autres détenus hurlèrent des mots incompréhensibles.

Elena ne les écouta pas et ramassa un gros morceau de verre qu'elle cacha dans sa poche.

Les détraqueurs et le gardien qui s'occupait également des repas arrivèrent en courant.

Le sorcier, Mr Walton, était un petit homme d'une 50ène d'année à l'air méchant et un air un peu fou avec ses cheveux gris dresser sur sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Elle a fait tomber son plateau Walton. Intervint Sirius.

- La ferme, BLACK ! Hurla-t-il. Tu seras privée de nourriture pendant 2jours ! Ajouta-t-il à Elena qui se tenait droite comme un piquet.

Le temps passa et l'éternité continua….

Toujours la même monotonie…

- Voici le secteur de haute sécurité Monsieur le Ministre. Dit soudain la voix de Walton.

Assis à l'entrée de la cellule, la tête appuyée contre le mur, un détraqueur passa suivit de Walton et de Fudge. Le ministre de la Magie.

Il semblait terrorisé ici. Il tenait fermement son journal, tel une bouée de sauvetage.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre. Salua Sirius en se levant difficilement. Avez-vous fini votre journal ?

Fudge sursauta et se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

- Euh, oui, en effet.

- Les mots croisés me manquent. Pourrais-je vous l'emprunter ? Demanda Sirius poliment.

- Bien évidemment. Je l'ai fini de toute façon.

Sirius prit le journal que le Ministre lui tendait et le remercie.

- Monsieur le Ministre ! S'exclama la voix d'Elena.

Je sursautai.

C'était la première fois depuis des jours que je ne l'avais entendu parler.

- Avez-vous …. eu des…. des nouvelles de mon dossier ? Demanda-t-elle. Je m'appelle Elena …Hale…

- Oui, en effet. Mais nous allons devoir refuser votre requête. Expliqua Fudge. Au revoir.

Le Ministre s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Elena, mains enroulés autour des barreaux, avait le regard écarquillé.

Des larmes coulèrent alors qu'elle murmurait des mots inaudibles.

- Elena ? Ca va ? Demanda Sirius.

- Tu peux t'enfuir… Souffla-t-elle. Maigris suffisamment. L'espace entre les barreaux n'est pas étroit. Fais passer Patmol entre les barreaux et fuis…. Nage jusqu'à la côte. Je sais que tu le peux.

- Elena ?

Elle sortit le morceau de verre qu'elle avait gardé dans sa poche depuis toutes ses années et le fixa.

Sa main ne tremblait pas.

Elle leva le regard vers Sirius et sourit faiblement.

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'embrasser …. J'aurais voulu être heureuse au moins un jour…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Sirius dans un murmure.

Elle releva les manches de sa blouse déguenillée et d'un geste souple, elle se trancha la peau du coude au poignet.

- ARRETE ! Cria Sirius.

Il tapa les barreaux de fer pour avertir les gardiens mais personne ne vint.

Les deux bras entaillés, elle fixa le morceau de verre en souriant.

- Au revoir, Sirius. Dit-elle, les larmes coulant.

Souriant, elle porta son arme de fortune à sa gorge et enfonça le verre.

Elle grimaça mais entailla sa gorge sans flancher….

Du sang jaillit et Elena s'effondra.

Sirius ne cessa d'hurler.

Walton arriva en grognant quelques minutes plus tard.

Il réalisa au bout d'un long moment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pénétra dans la cellule d'Elena et essaya de la réanimer mais sans succès.

Elle était morte…

Sirius ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

Bien plus tard, lorsque le corps d'Elena fut emmené, Sirius ouvrit le journal sans envie.

A la Une, une famille de sorciers modeste venait de gagner au Lotto des sorciers.

Le plus jeune des garçons portait sur son épaule un rat…. Un rat dont il manquait un doigt….

- Quedver… Grogna Sirius en serrant les poings jusqu'au sang.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


End file.
